A Cœur Perdu
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Les événements de la saison 3 sous le point de vue de Samantha et de Kara ! Leur rencontre et bien d'autres ! SUPERREIGN !
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aller ! On fête encore une fois le retour de la série avec le début de cette petite fiction sur le couple SuperReign ! Il n'y en a pas en français, comme en anglais et c'est dommage alors laissez une petite chance à ce ship que j'affectionne particulièrement !

* * *

 _ **Petite indication sur cette mini fiction :**_

\- Se passe pendant la saison 3 et reprend les événements majeures de celle-ci sous le point de vue de Kara et de Samantha.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**_

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Ils avaient réussi à m'avoir avec le missile. Mon corps s'enfonça dans les abîmes, je ne trouve aucune raison de lutter pour ne pas succomber de toute manière, mais alors que je perds connaissance, une voix m'interpelle. Une voix de femme. Une voix douce et tenace. Une voix qui vous donne envie de vous battre. Pourtant, je n'éprouve aucunement cette envie de me battre, je suis lasse de le faire. Lasse que tous ceux que j'aime finisse par m'abandonner. Alors que je me morfonds, la voix devient un cri.

\- _**Réveille-toi !**_ Me dit-elle durement, mais il y avait toujours cette intonation si particulièrement douce.

Cela fut l'effet d'un déclencheur en moi. Vous savez, ce petit clic que vous entendez quand vos sens se reconnectent à la réalité, il résonne dans chaque partie de mon corps à ce moment même. Rapprovisionnée d'une nouvelle énergie, ma volonté de vivre prit le dessus sur tout le reste et je me redresse donc avec difficultés dans l'eau, levant les yeux vers la surface pour apercevoir le gigantesque missile que ses fous dangereux prévoient de lancer sur ma ville. MA VILLE ! Énervé au possible, j'utilise ma vitesse pour repousser le missile et l'ajoute à ma force afin de le sortir de l'eau. Je grimace sous le poids de l'engin, mais je suis bientôt à la surface. Une fois que je fus sorti de l'eau, l'immense missile au-dessus de moi, j'observe les habitants de National City applaudir mon exploit tandis que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, mais mon regard est attiré par une seule personne. Une femme que je ne connais pas, une petite fille accrochée à son cou. Nos regards se trouvent pour ne plus se décrocher et j'eu l'étrange sentiment de la connaître alors que je suis certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vue. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns me plongent dans un état second pendant quelques instants avant que la gravité ne reprenne ses droits sur mon corps.

Épuisée, je suis consciente que je ne pourrais jamais emmener le missile en sécurité alors je le dépose sur la rive, envoie un message à Alex avant de remonter dans les airs, volant un peu au-dessus de la ville, l'ombre de ce regard encore sur moi. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps, je suis resté dans le ciel, loin du bruit de la ville. Je suis tellement bien ici, mais soudainement, je n'ai plus aucune force dans mon corps et me met à dégringoler d'une hauteur importante. Je ne peux pas stopper ma chute alors je pris pour tomber sur une route et pas sur un bâtiment. Je ne risque pas de mourir, mais la chute va faire très mal, j'en suis consciente. Quand mon dos rencontre violemment le sol, je grimace en jurant, essayant de me relever, sans aucun succès. Je soupire de résiliation et attends que mes forces me reviennent, observant autour de moi. Je fronce des sourcils en découvrant où j'ai atterri, il y avait des maisons partout. Un quartier assez huppé sans être riche. Je rigole toute seule devant le ridicule de la situation quand mes yeux se ferment d'eux même.

 _-_ Génial, je vais m'endormir ici. C'est d'un ridicule, ce furent les dernières paroles que je pus prononcer avant de succomber aux ténèbres.

La seule chose que j'entends avant de m'endormir est la voix caractéristique qui m'a réveillé dans l'eau, mais c'est comme si elle était juste à côté de moi. Elle ne peut pas être réelle ? Si ? Qui peut-elle bien être ?

 _~ Point de vue Inconnue ~_

Je voulais faire plaisir à ma fille en l'emmenant à cette inauguration présentée par mon amie d'enfance. Cela faisait trois ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu elle et moi, mais c'était comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté. J'habitais avec elle et ma fille dans son appartement, assez grand pour accueillir une famille entière, c'était provisoire, juste le temps de pouvoir acheter une maison ici, à National City. D'ailleurs, j'avais eu une proposition intéressante d'un vendeur immobilier et mon rendez-vous se tenait juste après l'inauguration. En parlant de ça, Ruby était tellement enthousiaste et exciter qu'elle percute une jeune femme dans sa fougue. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'interpelle ma fille pour qu'elle vienne s'excuser. En fille bien élevée, elle m'obéit et timidement présenta ses excuses. La jeune femme, de taille moyenne qui semblait être dans la police au vu de son arme posée sur sa hanche, lui assura que ce n'était rien avant que ma fille ne recommence à courir vers l'estrade.

- _ **Elle a l'air d'être une jeune fille très bien élevée,**_ commente la jeune femme dans un sourire sincère.

\- _**Elle l'est, mais sa fougue à tendance à lui faire oublier les choses essentielles,**_ plaisantais-je avec un énorme sourire comme à chaque fois que je parlais de ma fille.

Je salue alors la policière avant de courir en direction de l'estrade, me plaçant derrière la mini moi qui leva le regard vers moi, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Cela suffit à faire emballer mon cœur et alors que l'inauguration commence, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Pendant le discours de mon amie, j'ai l'impression qu'une présence nous surveille depuis le haut des immeubles derrière nous. C'est comme si son regard brûlait mon corps entier, c'est étrange comme sensation. Soudain, un tremblement de terre d'une importance rare dans la ville fit tomber les nombreux matériaux installés pour supporter l'imposante statue d'acier de Supergirl. La foule se met alors à courir dans tous les sens, me séparant de ma fille. Je hurle son prénom à travers cette masse de gens avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi en découvrant ma petite fille bloquer sous une colonne de fer.

Je me précipite sur elle, essayant de la rassurer avant de prendre la colonne de fer à pleine main et de pousser dessus pour dégager mon enfant. Malheureusement, la colonne de fer est beaucoup trop lourde pour moi et une vague de désespoir active quelque chose en moi, quelque chose de très particulier. Je me sens aussi puissante et invincible que notre héroïne et réussis enfin à soulever la colonne de fer, dégageant ma fille de ce piège. Elle se réfugie dans mes bras et je la serre contre moi, mon regard bloqué sur les marques de mains que j'avais laissé sur le métal. Dans notre bulle, je sursaute quand une grande brune aux yeux verts s'accroupit devant moi, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je lui fais signe que je n'ai rien et que ma fille non plus avant de la suivre à travers la foule en délire. Soudainement, tout le monde arrête de courir pour regarder le ciel. Faisant de même, j'aperçois une ligne rouge et bleu foncé dans l'eau de l'océan avec une vitesse hallucinante.

 _-_ _ **Maman, c'était Supergirl ?**_ Me demande ma fille, voulant confirmée ses soupçons.

Je lui réponds d'un geste de la tête positif et elle nous supplie pour que l'on reste jusqu'à la fin de l'intervention de la fille de Krypton. Après une concertation silencieuse avec mon amie d'enfance, nous restons là en silence, retenant notre souffle alors que Supergirl ne remontait pas à la surface.

\- _**Maman, est-ce que Supergirl peut mourir noyer ?**_ Me questionne ma fille, le regard apeuré.

\- _**Ma puce, je connais un peu Supergirl et crois-moi, rien ne peut avoir raison d'elle,**_ intervient mon amie, redonnant le sourire à mon enfant.

Je la remercie silencieusement et elle me sourit franchement avant de tourner les yeux sur la mer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Supergirl ne remonte pas me dérange énormément. Soudain, j'ai l'impression de la voir nettement devant moi. Surprise, je distingue ses cheveux couleur blé, mais il y a un problème. C'est comme si elle avait abandonné l'idée même de se battre. Cette constatation me compresse le cœur sans que je n'en comprenne le sens et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de la faire réagir.

\- _**Aller Supergirl !**_ Murmurais-je doucement alors que le regard de ma fille et de mon amie se pose sur moi.

Je les ignore, me concentrant sur la jeune femme qui semble m'entendre. Elle ouvre ses yeux et je pourrais me noyer dans ce bleu semblable à l'océan pour l'éternité. Une chose me tiraille encore pourtant, elle ne semble pas vouloir retrouver sa combativité.

\- _**Réveille-toi !**_ Criais-je en tapant mes mains sur les barres nous séparant du vide, faisant sursauter les deux personnes à mes côtés.

Enfin, je vois que mon cri a eu raison de sa non-activité et à mon grand soulagement, elle reprend du poil de la bête, se redressant dans l'eau. Ma vision redevient normale et je ne vois plus que la surface de l'eau, ce qui m'énerve, mais c'est avec soulagement que nous voyons un missile imposant se soulevé par la simple force de notre héroïne. Mon cœur rate quelques battements de soulagement quand je la vois immergé de l'eau. Elle est magnifique, ses cheveux se sont ondulés sous le poids du liquide. Ma fille me saute dans les bras, heureuse que son héroïne n'a rien et toute la foule applaudit la prestation de Supergirl tandis que mon regard plonge enfin dans le sien. Ce fut comme s'il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous. Je n'entends plus les applaudissements des spectateurs, je suis complètement subjugué par la beauté de cette femme d'acier. Malheureusement, elle finit par détacher son regard du mien, supportant à peine le poids du missile au-dessus de sa tête et elle se dirige vers les côtes de la mer, déposant le missile avant de s'envoler un peu plus haut dans le ciel, disparaissant de notre vue. Mon regard reste encore quelques secondes bloquées vers les nuages avant que mon amie ne nous demande de la suivre. Je regarde alors mon téléphone et manque de m'étouffer en voyant qu'il ne me reste plus que dix minutes pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous. Je demande à la jeune femme à mes côtés si elle peut s'occuper de ma fille en attendant mon retour et elle accepte avec un sourire amusé.

\- _**Tu vas rester avec Tati le temps que j'aille à mon rendez-vous, ma puce.**_

Ma fille me sourit, claque un bisou bruyant sur ma joue, me faisant rire, avant de rejoindre mon amie tandis que je cours vers ma voiture le plus vite possible, le fantôme du regard de Supergirl sur moi.

Je suis finalement arrivé pile à l'heure et mon agent immobilier n'est pas encore arrivé, ce qui m'arrache un soupir de soulagement. Une fois qu'il fut enfin là, il me fit visiter la maison et après une heure de visite, je lui annonce ma validation pour l'achat. Nous avions conclu cela en dix minutes avant qu'il ne parte de la maison, m'ayant laissé les clefs. C'est alors avec un énorme sourire heureux que j'observe chaque pièce de ma nouvelle maison avant d'entendre un violent bruit dehors. Je décide d'aller voir et fus surprise d'apercevoir un costume bleu et rouge allongée sur le sol. Je me précipite sur l'héroïne qui s'évanouit alors que j'appelle son nom. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et décide de soulever Supergirl, espérant que son corps ne soit pas aussi lourd que de l'acier. À ma grande surprise, elle ne pèse presque pas et j'ai même une grande facilité à la portée, je comprends pourquoi en me déplaçant. Cette force mystérieuse qui a pris possession de moi alors que ma fille était en danger venait de réapparaître. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions, me disant que cela attendra plus tard et nous dirige vers ma voiture, déposant l'héroïne endormi sur le siège passager. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais c'est hors de question que je la laisse dans cet état alors c'est tout naturellement que je prends la route de l'appartement de mon amie. J'espère qu'elle saura quoi faire.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre assez court, mais qui pose les bases de la rencontre et de l'histoire en elle-même ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce nouveau style d'écriture !**_

 _ **Laissez moi vos avis en reviews, que je sache si ça vous plait ! Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit, mais j'attends d'avoir un chapitre d'avance à chaque fois !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction SuperReign et je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise d'avoir autant de retour positif sur cette histoire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de fan du ship ! Sa fait plaisir ! Bon, je vous laisse lire ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Un grand merci à vous qui lisez cette fiction ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Merci pour vos follows ! Merci pour vos fav ! Merci de vous interessé à ce ship bien trop gardé dans l'ombre ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Incompréhension**_

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

Lena faisait les cent pas depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant, murmurant dans sa barbe et en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter, je me suis assise sur le canapé, massant mes tempes douloureuses.

- _ **Lena, tu peux t'asseoir ? Tu me donnes le tournis à faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage,**_ lui avouais-je dans un souffle, posant un regard suppliant sur mon amie.

La dernière des Luthor se stoppa nette sous mon timbre de voix exaspéré et s'assied sur la table basse en verre en face de moi et de Supergirl qui dormait tranquillement. La dernière des Luthor posa son regard sur notre héroïne, fronçant légèrement les sourcils après un instant.

- _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Une illumination ?**_ Me moquais-je allègrement d'elle, de mauvaise humeur à cause de la journée.

J'étais également un peu déconcerté par la présence de Supergirl. Elle ressemblait à un ange endormi au milieu du canapé de luxe de Lena, mais mon corps me faisait ressentir toutes genre de choses. J'étais irrésistiblement attiré par elle, sans même connaître son identité. Attiré autant physiquement que psychologiquement, émotionnellement, par elle et cela me fait bizarre, me fait me sentir bizarre. Comme si j'étais en manque de chaleur, en manque de ce que peux apporter un partenaire et cela ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis la naissance de Ruby. Mon corps me faisait clairement comprendre que quoi que je fasse, tout reviendra à Supergirl.

\- _**Elle ressemble étrangement à une amie que je connais,**_ chuchote Lena, comme si elle se disait ça à elle-même plutôt qu'à moi.

- _ **La fameuse Kara Danvers ?**_ Lui demandais-je, soudainement très intéressé par l'identité de notre héroïne. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Kara, pas encore, mais j'avais déjà l'impression de la connaître à force d'entendre Lena parler d'elle. _Et puis Kara… C'est beau comme prénom._

Lena hocha la tête vigoureusement alors que mon regard se perd sur le visage toujours aussi angélique de Supergirl. Soudain, à ma plus grande surprise, l'alien ouvre les yeux, créant un sursaut en moi que j'arrive à stopper à la dernière seconde avant que mon regard chocolat ne soit attiré puis capturé par l'océan ravageur et merveilleusement bleu de la super-héroïne. Lena se racle la gorge avec amusement après quelques instants, faisant tourner la tête de la blonde dans sa direction. Découvrant Lena, Supergirl eut l'air de paniquer alors, s'en pouvoir m'en empêcher, je pose une main sur son épaule, attirant à nouveau son regard si envoutant. Elle fixe quelques secondes ma main avant de sourire gentiment, faisant accélérer mon cœur d'une manière furieuse. Nous prenant de court, elle se lève dans un mouvement rapide.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_ Nous demande-t-elle en posant un regard intrigué sur l'appartement de mon amie.

\- _**Tu t'es évanoui dans un petit quartier huppé aux abords de la ville. Mon amie t'a trouvé gisant au sol au fond d'un cratère alors elle t'a amené à moi,**_ résume plutôt bien la grande noiraude alors que le regard hypnotisant de Supergirl revient sur moi, une lueur reconnaissante au fond du regard.

 _-_ _ **Merci beaucoup de ne pas m'avoir laissé au milieu de la route,**_ rigole-t-elle avec stress, se contrôlant néanmoins pour paraître droite et fière.

\- _**Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes l'héroïne de la ville, je me devais de faire ça pour vous,**_ lui dis-je avec sincérité alors qu'elle paraissait plutôt surprise, voir choquée.

 _Aurait-elle réellement entendu ma voix au fond de l'eau un peu plus tôt dans la journée ?_

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Cette voix. C'est elle. C'est la voix qui a réussi à me redonner l'envie de me battre. Elle appartenait à cette jeune femme depuis le début ? Mais… pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors pourquoi maintenant ? En sa présence, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier à changer comme s'il était irrémédiablement attiré par la jeune femme. Comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu. J'écarquille les yeux à cette pensée. Il y avait une légende sur Krypton, un mythe. Elle pourrait bien expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je ne me souviens plus bien de cette histoire que me conter ma mère quand j'étais enfant.

\- _**Supergirl ? Tout va bien ?**_ Me demande Lena, inquiète devant mon manque de réaction.

- _ **Oui, oui. Merci beaucoup de vous être occupé de moi. J'entends soudainement une sirène de police au loin. Sauver par le gong. Je dois y aller,**_ leur appris-je avec un grand sourire, mon regard capturé par le chocolat intense de la jeune inconnue qui me faisait face. _**Ça a été un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer,**_ dis-je néanmoins à la belle brune avant de m'envoler par la fenêtre du balcon de Lena, le regard de cette mystérieuse femme brûlant mon dos.

Une fois arrivée sur les lieux de l'accident, je ne perds pas de temps et intercepte un Alien qui avait braqué une banque. Soupirant devant l'idiotie de cet extraterrestre qui m'attaquer avec un fusil, je me rapproche facilement de lui avant de lui faire une clé de bras et de lui donner un coup de boule. Je suis en forme ce soir !

- _ **Vous savez pourtant que les balles ne me font rien,**_ commentais-je amusée alors qu'il était bien sonné.

- _ **À toi peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tes coéquipiers !**_ S'écrie-t-il en visant Maggie qui s'approcher de nous.

En quelques secondes, je donne un coup derrière la nuque de l'alien avant de me précipiter devant la petite amie de ma sœur, la protégeant in-extremis de la balle qui allait l'atteindre, faisant barrage de mon corps d'acier. Je souffle de soulagement quand je comprends qu'elle ne court plus aucun danger et me tourne ensuite vers elle.

\- _**C'était moins une, commente la policière avec un énorme sourire alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Alex se fait un sang d'encre !**_ S'exclame-t-elle ensuite en chuchotant, changeant de ton et de caractère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Je grimace sans répondre à ma belle-sœur avant de m'envoler sous son cri de colère. Je me dirige vers mon appartement, je sais qu'elle doit m'y attendre. Je vais me faire remonter sévère. Cela ne loupe pas puisque dès arrivée sur mon balcon, elle me scrute d'un regard des plus noir qui me met directement mal à l'aise. Je m'avance, me change à Super-vitesse, me remettant dans la peau de Kara Danvers, avant de nous servir deux tasses de café. Le regard de ma grande sœur n'a pas changé et elle prend la tasse que je lui tends sans rien dire, restant froide et stoïque.

- _ **Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Alex. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir contacté,**_ lui dis-je pour éviter une remontrance qui allait arriver dès que je prononcerais le prénom de Lena.

- _ **Je t'assure, Kara, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vais dire dans les prochaines secondes,**_ grogne ma sœur, me confortant dans mon idée.

\- _**Le missile a été éprouvant à affronter sous l'eau et quand je l'ai remonté, la gravité m'a reprise à l'ordre. Cependant, je suis resté dans les airs pendant peut-être une heure quand mon corps m'a lâché. J'ai dégringolé depuis ma position et atterri dans un petit quartier, si je me souviens bien. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, je me suis évanoui et l'amie d'enfance de Lena m'a trouvé puis amené chez Lena. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai demandé des explications et je suis partie avant qu'elles n'en découvrent trop.**_

J'avais dit tout ça en arrêtant de respirer, d'une traite et je reprends alors mon souffle en fixant Alex qui ne répliquait toujours rien. Cela devenait étrangement flippant. Ma sœur était si inexpressive par moment.

\- _**J'espère que tu te rends compte que je me contiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler après ton inconscience et ton idiotie ! Tu es irresponsable, Kara !**_ Crie-t-elle tout de même, contrôlant un tant soit peu son timbre de voix au minimum.

\- _**Je n'ai pas besoin d'une remontrance, Alex. Je n'ai plus huit ans ! Tout va bien, tu peux aller retrouver Maggie à présent et nous parleront de tout ça demain. Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais aller me reposer,**_ lui dis-je froidement en la dépassant, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais vraiment énervée.

Ses paroles m'avaient fait repenser à Mon-El, encore une fois. C'est à cause de mon irresponsabilité qu'il avait dû partir, à cause de ma faiblesse. Je sais que les reproches d'Alex sont justifiés, mais depuis ma rencontre avec l'amie de Lena, je n'ai plus pensé à mes erreurs passées. Tout me ramener à elle, irrémédiablement, et sans vraiment vouloir l'avouer, j'aime beaucoup ça. Elle me fait vraiment penser à autre chose, autre chose d'autre que ma condition d'Alien ou du fait que je déteste être Kara Danvers en ce moment. Énervée par mes réactions de plus en plus disproportionnées, Alex se rua vers la porte d'entrée de mon appartement, mais avant de là franchir, elle se tourna une ultime fois vers moi, le regard peiné, déchiré.

\- _**Je sais que la disparition de Mon-El t'a perturbé, Kara et que tu ne veux plus ressentir de sentiments humains, mais Kara Danvers est ma personne favorite. Peu importe ce qui lui arrive, elle passe à travers tous les obstacles. C'est une femme remarquable, fière et un peu timide sur les bords, mais j'aime cette personne. Rappelle-toi des personnes qui sont là pour elle avant de bazarder ton côté humain,**_ réplique-t-elle d'une traite, sans hausser la voix, juste en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Puis, elle sortit finalement de mon appartement, me laissant seule avec mes doutes. Je grogne de mécontentement avant d'aller prendre une douche bouillante, remettant mes idées en place et ensuite, je me place entre mes draps pour rejoindre paisiblement le monde des rêves, l'apparition fantôme du visage de cette mystérieuse brune flottant tout autour de moi.

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

Après le départ de Supergirl, Lena n'avait plus dit un mot, m'observant bizarrement jusqu'à qu'un petit sourire sournois se dessine sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Perturbée par ma rencontre avec notre héroïne et le comportement de mon amie, j'étais également allé me coucher, priant pour que cette nuit me remette les idées en place. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais pourtant, je me sentais extrêmement bien reposé, ce qui était étrange. Je faisais toujours des cauchemars d'habitude, mais c'était comme si le fait de penser à l'héroïne blonde faisait s'éloigner les cauchemars de mes nuits. Ruby me surprit en sautant sur le lit d'ami de Lena, me faisant rire. On débuta une bataille de chatouille qu'elle remporta, évidemment. Puis, attirées par une odeur succulente de petit-déjeuner, nous nous sommes précipités vers la cuisine, trouvant Lena tout habillée devant les fourneaux.

Elle me sourit alors que je demandais à Ruby de s'installer avant de déposer devant ma fille un grand bol de céréales puis un verre de lait. Revenant vers les fourneaux, je pouvais distinguer, en me rapprochant, que Lena faisait des pancakes, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Ruby était l'une des rares personnes sur cette terre à ne pas aimer les pancakes alors que moi, c'était tout le contraire, je ne mangeais que ça au petit-déjeuner ! Je claquai alors un bisou sur la joue de Lena en guise de remerciement sous son rire radieux avant qu'elle ne me tende une tasse de café fumante. Je la remerciai du bout des lèvres avant de prendre quelques gorgées de ce liquide noir. Pour finir, ma meilleure amie déposa une assiette remplie de pancakes avec du sirop d'érable devant moi. Je commençais donc à manger mon petit déjeuné pendant que Lena me parlait de la journée.

\- _**Je suis attendu à Cat-Co vers dix heures, mais je vais te montrer les locaux de L-Corp avant mon départ, Sam, même si je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi,**_ me dit-elle en souriant sincèrement, me faisant presque rougir.

Je hochai de la tête en guise d'acceptation alors que j'avais un morceau de pancake de la bouche. Le petit déjeuné se fit dans une ambiance conviviale et une fois celui-ci terminé, Ruby alla se préparer pour son premier jour d'école tandis que moi, je me préparai pour mon premier jour de travail. Grâce à Lena, les déménageurs allaient pouvoir emmener tous mes meubles, gardés dans le garage de mon amie, jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison pendant nos heures de travail. Tout était parfait, mais j'espérais vraiment revoir Supergirl aujourd'hui. Inexplicablement, son absence provoquait en moi un besoin presque vital de la revoir. C'était étrange, très étrange.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, je pense que j'aimerais TOUJOURS écrire les chapitres de cette histoire ! xD**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, l'épisode référence est le premier épisode toujours ainsi que le début du deuxième épisode de la saison 3 !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Avec mon déménagement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'attarder sur mes écrits, mais maintenant que je suis bien installé, je peux enfin reprendre mes histoires ! Merci pour votre soutien sur cette fiction, ça me touche beaucoup ! On redémarre doucement avec le chapitre 3 qui traite de l'épisode 2 de la saison 3 ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous tous ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que SuperReign allait plaire à autant de personne et je trouve ça génial ! J'espère attiré d'autres lecteurs afin de crée une plus grosse communauté shippant ce duo bien trop sous exploité dans la série ! Je vous adores, rester comme vous êtes !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Peur**_

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Rien ne tourne rond depuis ce matin ! Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, assailli par des cauchemars sur Mon-El et sur ma mère. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rêvé d'elle, mais c'était étrange de l'associé à mon ex petit ami. On aurait dit que ce cauchemar ne m'appartenait pas, que je le vivais au second plan, mais la terreur qui s'en est découlé, elle, était des plus réelles. Ma mère était douce, gentille et aimante, mais là, elle était devenue une créature à l'apparence humaine décousu de toute logique. Ses dents avaient laissé place à des crocs acérés, ses yeux étaient aussi perçants que ceux d'un loup, mais le pire était ce grognement infernal. Celui d'un animal enragé. La terreur que j'avais ressentie m'avait réveillé en sursaut, trempé de sueur. J'avais rejeté ma couverture loin de moi comme si elle m'avait brûlé. Je ne veux plus ressentir de tels émotions, plus jamais ! C'est pourquoi je me tue à la tâche en tant que Supergirl ! Pour ne plus rien ressentir ! Pour oublier !

Après une nuit incroyablement longue, je me suis rendu à Cat Co avant tout le monde, commençant mon travail alors que j'avais deux heures d'avance par rapport à mes collègues. Je fus tranquille pendant quelques heures, m'emmitouflant dans une bulle rien à moi, loin des cauchemars, loin de mes problèmes. En tout cas, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lena. Je l'avais laissé de côté ses derniers temps à cause de mes problèmes de comportement et j'en avais honte. Honte d'être une amie aussi catastrophique. Honte de ne lui avoir toujours rien dit sur mon identité secrète. Pourtant, je continue à lui mentir ou au pire, je l'évite. C'est pitoyable pour une femme invulnérable telle que moi, vous pouvez le dire. Elle s'avance vers moi, me saluant avec toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, l'espoir débordant même de son regard hypnotisant vert et alors que je lui rends ses politesses, je me demande ce que peux bien faire son amie, cette magnifique femme aux yeux chocolat.

Pendant presque dix minutes, j'écoute Lena me dicter ses ordres pour la journée. Des articles à écrire. Des sources à contacter et interroger. Des articles à lui rendre. Quand soudain, une alarme de voiture de police retentit à mes oreilles. Sauvé une seconde fois par le gong, je suis chanceuse. Je me force de sourire à Lena en lui promettant de m'occuper de son contact à la banque avant de m'excuser, prétextant une course urgente à faire, avant de me précipiter vers les cages d'ascenseur sous le regard peiné de ma meilleure amie. Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, la banque nationale de la ville, je me retrouve devant une jolie jeune femme blonde, très élancée, en combinaison moulante faite de cuire. C'est halloween ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- _**Soit tu n'es pas très intelligente, soit tu es suicidaire pour rester aussi calme alors que je suis derrière toi,**_ lui dis-je alors qu'elle continue de mettre les liasses de billets dans son sac noir en cuir. _**Et puis, c'est quoi cette fascination pour le cuir au juste**_? Complétais-je avec humour tandis que la jeune femme se tourne vers moi, un petit sourire impudent sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tu es bien présomptueuse, Supergirl. Tu n'es qu'un petit caillou sur ma grande route, Kyptonienne,**_ me dit-elle d'une voix suave, presque mélodieuse.

Soudain, alors qu'elle me fixe sans rien dire, je suis prise de vertige. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je me retrouve à genou au sol et elle en profite pour me filer entre les doigts tandis que je suis entre les griffes d'un sentiment que je connais que trop bien, la peur. Les vertiges diminuent au fur et à mesure que la blonde s'éloigne et je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un méta humain. Je grogne d'énervement avant de voir Maggie entrée dans le coffre-fort, me voyant recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, apeuré, elle se précipite sur moi en posant une main sur mon épaule. À son contact, la réalité me revient en pleine face et je me relève d'un mouvement rageur avant de sortir de la banque et de revenir à Cat Co par la voie des airs. L'esprit embrumé et les nerfs à vif. On aurait pu m'avertir qu'il y avait des métas humains dans ma ville !

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

La journée avait bien commencé, j'avais pris mon poste à L-Corp, remplaçant Lena qui était occupé à gérer sa nouvelle acquisition, je faisais du bon travail, jusqu'à que je reçoive un coup de fil du principal de l'école de Ruby. Tout avait alors viré au cauchemar. Depuis l'incident de l'inauguration, ma fille s'était mise en tête que j'étais comme Supergirl, que j'avais des pouvoirs. Je lui ai bien dis que non, que je n'étais qu'une jeune femme essayant d'élever sa petite fille au mieux, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Nous sommes enfin rentrés à la maison après une heure de parlotte avec sa principale. Je regarde ma fille s'installer à table pour son goûter comme si de rien n'était, ce qui me fait froncer des sourcils. Ce n'est décidément pas un comportement normal chez Ruby.

\- _**Avant que je ne te punisse dans ta chambre, jeune fille, dis-moi pourquoi tu as frappé ta camarade ?**_ Lui demandai-je doucement en venant m'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- _**Elle a dit que j'étais une menteuse. Que j'inventais le fait que tu sois comme Supergirl.**_

Sa réponse me laissa perplexe le temps de quelques minutes. Encore cette histoire… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est persuadée de ça ? Ce n'était qu'une montée d'adrénaline !

\- _**Ruby, mon cœur, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucun pouvoir. À l'inauguration, c'était juste une poussée d'adrénaline, rien de plus. Ça arrive à certaine maman quand leurs enfants sont en danger. Je ne suis pas comme Supergirl,**_ lui expliquais-je donc encore une fois avec une voix douce et prévenante.

\- _**Une poussée d'adrénaline qui t'a permise de soulever une tour en fer ? Même toi, tu ne me crois pas ! Personne ne me croit alors que je n'invente rien !**_ S'énerve-t-elle en courant vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer en claquant la porte.

Le son me fait légèrement sursauter avant que je ne me prenne la tête entre les mains, me demandant comment tout ça a bien pu arriver. Je décide, après quelques minutes de flottement, de prendre mon téléphone afin de prévenir Lena de mon absence à L-Corp. Je compose son numéro avant de mettre l'appareil à mon oreille, attendant que mon amie décroche.

\- _**Sam ? Il y a un problème à L-Corp ?**_ Dit-elle avec inquiétude, ce qui me fait sourire.

\- _**Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas me libérer cet aprem, jusqu'à ce soir en fait. Il y a eu un problème avec Ruby à son école et je dois la garder à la maison jusqu'à ce soir.**_

\- _**Un problème à son école ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**_ Me demande-t-elle avec beaucoup plus d'inquiétude dans la voix que la première fois.

\- _**Elle a frappé une de ses camarades de classe et elle est punie pendant trois jours,**_ lui divulguais-je, simplement, ne voulant pas parler du fait que ma fille croit que j'ai des super pouvoirs.

- _ **Sérieusement ? Ruby a frappé un élève ? C'est étrange. Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?**_

Elle a vraiment le chic pour poser les mauvaises questions au pire moment. Je n'ai pas le choix de lui expliquer ce que ma fille s'est mise en tête.

- _ **Elle pense que j'ai des pouvoirs, Lena. Elle m'a vu soulever une poutre de fer à l'inauguration pour la sauver et depuis, elle pense que je suis comme Supergirl. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'une poussée d'adrénaline, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Lena.**_

\- _**J'ai peut-être une solution. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je te rappelle, Sam,**_ me dit-elle sûr d'elle et je peux même deviner le petit sourire malicieux qu'elle porte à ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne raccroche sans que je ne puisse répliquer.

Je regarde pendant deux minutes mon téléphone, incertaine, avant de me lever et d'aller voir Ruby. Malheureusement, quand j'arrive dans sa chambre, je la trouve désespérément vide, ce qui me fait paniquer. Je ne sais pas où elle aurait pu aller. Je découvre qu'elle a pris son téléphone, mais elle a désactivé son GPS, maligne. Je soupire avant de me précipiter dans ma cuisine, attrapant mon téléphone et mes clefs pour chercher ma fille à travers la ville.

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Le reste de ma journée s'est beaucoup mieux passé que ma matinée. Je n'ai presque pas vu Lena, malgré ses essais pour venir me trouver, mais malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité des Luthor. J'entends mon téléphone sonné et je vois que ma sœur m'a envoyé un message. Je fronce des sourcils en le lisant, c'est encore cette fétichiste du cuir. Elle est en train de s'échapper une nouvelle fois d'un deuxième braquage. Je me lève donc pour aller sur les lieux, mais je suis stoppé par Lena. Ce qui m'interpelle tout de suite est son expression. Elle me regarde avec la froideur de la femme d'affaires et j'en frissonne presque. Je sais que je vais me faire remonter les bretelles dans deux secondes, mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Pourtant, Lena n'en a rien à faire et me rattrape par le bras alors que j'allais sortir en la contournant. Son regard est d'un noir profond, loin du regard envoûtant et sécurisant de ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Tu n'es jamais à ton poste, Kara et quand tu me vois, tu fuis alors je te laisse la journée pour réfléchir. Soit, tu t'implique un peu plus dans ton travail, soit tu es viré,**_ me dit-elle avec animosité, son regard perturbant posé sur moi.

Je ne trouve absolument rien à dire. Je suis énervée, je le suis depuis tellement longtemps. Je me libère de son emprise en reprenant mon bras violement, lui faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, mais elle n'en démord pas et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, me toisant durement. Une fois libre de sa prise, je me précipite d'un pas rageur vers les ascenseurs, mais à peine l'engin fermé qu'une seconde crise de claustrophobie me prend. La cage d'ascenseur se met à tourner et à se rapprocher de moi, me faisant paniquer totalement. Je tombe à genoux, me prenant la tête entre les mains, priant pour que la crise passe vite, mais elle s'amplifie encore plus, me donnant le vertige, mais alors que je ne sais plus quoi faire, la voix qui m'a réveillé dans l'eau m'explose dans les tympans.

\- _**Envole toi !**_ Exige-t-elle et je comprends qu'elle veut m'aider et que ma crise perturbe notre lien.

Sans chercher à comprendre, je défonce le plafond de la cage d'ascenseur et m'envole vers le ciel, prenant de grandes bouffé d'air une fois que je suis dehors. Je serre ma gorge en grimaçant avant de me précipiter vers le lieu que m'a donné Alex, la tête me tournant encore légèrement. Je retrouve cette taré du cuir dans un parking souterrain. Elle va à nouveau utiliser son pouvoir sur moi, mais cela ne me fait rien, ce qui la fait tiquer.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus t'atteindre ?**_ Grogne-t-elle en fermant les yeux. _**Ah, je vois pourquoi,**_ rigole-t-elle sadiquement après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle a canalisé son pouvoir.

Soudain, un cri me fait sursauter. Je comprends soudainement de qui il provient juste à l'intonation de la voix. L'amie de Lena. C'est elle qui me protège contre cette folle. Elle est en danger ! Je me précipite sur la blonde, profitant que sa garde est tombée pour attaquer, mais elle est plus rapide et utilise son pouvoir sur moi avec un sourire vainqueur. Je hurle de douleur à genou devant elle, le monde entier tournant autour de moi violemment.

- _ **Tu devrais faire attention aux gens qui sont autour de toi, Supergirl. Ils sont si fragiles comparés à toi,**_ ricane-t-elle en me dépassant une nouvelle fois, réussissant à me filer de nouveau entre les doigts.

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

J'étais dans ma voiture, cherchant Ruby dans tous les dîners et les lieux pour enfants de la ville quand l'étrange impression de devenir claustrophobe me frappe d'un coup. Mon sens du rationnel m'empêche de paniquer alors que les parois de ma voiture se referment doucement autour de moi, mais ce sentiment arrive pourtant à franchir ma barrière mentale. Cependant, je comprends vite que ce n'est pas vraiment mon sentiment que je ressens, mais celui de Supergirl. Elle est complètement paniquée et une idée me vient alors en tête pour l'aider à se reprendre.

\- _**Envole toi !**_ Criais-je à la blonde qui semble m'avoir entendu, comme le jour de l'inauguration.

Je souris de soulagement en voyant Supergirl défoncé le plafond de la cage d'ascenseur pour se retrouver dans les airs. Je ressens son soulagement et sa gratitude envers moi alors qu'elle n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour filé à travers la ville à toute allure. Notre lien ne se coupe pourtant pas comme il l'avait fait l'autre jour et je peux admirer National City depuis le ciel, depuis la vision de notre héroïne et je peux vous dire que cela n'a absolument aucun prix tant ce tableau est magnifique. Supergirl atterrit au milieu d'un parking souterrain, se plaçant devant une espèce de bimbo blonde portant une combinaison en cuir. Je vois qu'elle essaie de s'introduire dans les pensées de Supergirl, mais ma connexion psychique avec elle l'empêche d'arriver à ses fins, ce qui l'énerve grandement. Cependant, un petit sourire malicieux étire soudainement ses lèvres avant qu'une vive douleur ne me perce violemment le crâne. Je comprends que c'est une de ses métas humains que parlent les informations et la douleur s'estompe quand notre héroïne l'attaque. Je comprends au sourire victorieux de l'autre folle qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'est servie de notre connexion psychique pour s'en prendre à Supergirl, pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Elle rigole en dépassant la fille de Krypton qui est à genoux au sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Plus le méta humain s'éloigne et plus son pouvoir s'estompe pour ne laisser que colère, incompréhension et honte derrière lui.

Ma vision se stoppe à ce moment précis, mais notre connexion reste active et je ne peux empêcher les larmes de coulé en sentant les diverses émotions négatives de notre héroïne. J'aurais voulu, le temps d'un instant, être à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules et plus encore dans ce genre de situation. Elle a honte aussi, honte d'avoir des sentiments si humains, elle qui est une Alien. Cette constatation me fait mal au cœur, elle renie son côté humain pour ne plus rien ressentir. Ce n'est pas la solution. Supergirl est l'être le plus humain que je connaisse, elle est l'espoir de tout un peuple, elle est mon espoir également. Je décide donc d'utiliser notre lien psychique pour le lui faire comprendre.

- _ **Je sais que tu m'entends, Supergirl. Tu es l'être que j'admire le plus. Un être si puissant et lumineux qu'il a réussi à emplir ma vie d'espoir, mais aujourd'hui, tu as décidé de renier ton côté humain. C'est cette partie de toi que j'admire le plus. Ta façon de combattre les indifférences et les discriminations humaines comme aliens avec plus d'âme que l'humanité elle-même n'aura jamais, c'est ça qui m'a fait croire en un jour meilleur. Alors avant de définitivement renoncer à tes émotions parce qu'elles sont trop humaines et douloureuses, demande-toi si cela ne porterait pas préjudice à certaines personnes.**_

Mon discours l'a beaucoup touché, je peux le sentir et il ne fallut que ça pour me faire sourire. Sentir son espoir renaître, être au premier rang pour contempler cela, ça n'a pas de prix. Après quelques instants, je la sens un peu plus calme, plus sereine et notre lien se coupe, satisfait de notre échange. Pourtant, je me sens toujours aussi anxieuse et je comprends que cela vient de moi et plus de la blonde. Je dois retrouver mon enfant, j'espère qu'elle est en sécurité. Après plus d'une heure de recherche, je vais pour retourner chez nous, espérant que Ruby y soit, mais soudainement, je reçois de sa part des coordonnées avec un mot qui me glace le sang : « Vient me sauver, maman ». Je démarre au quart de tour et fonce à pleine vitesse vers la position de ma fille. Une fois arrivée au café qu'elle m'a signalé, je me fige nette en voyant un véritable chaos s'orchestrer autour du pub. La terreur me monte à la tête quand j'aperçois une grosse boule en béton juste au-dessus de la tête de Ruby. Sans me poser la moindre question, je cours comme jamais auparavant dans sa direction, ne voyant que cette immense boule de chantier se balancer dangereusement au-dessus de ma fille. La chaîne lâche au moment où je prends Ruby contre moi et je vais pour me protéger avec mon bras, espérant que cette étrange force revienne et nous protège de cette mort imminente, mais j'ai l'agréable surprise d'apercevoir Supergirl rattrapé in-extremis la boule avant qu'elle nous atteigne.

\- _**J'ai ressenti ta panique. Désolée de n'arriver que maintenant.**_

Je souris en entendant sa voix dans ma tête, notre lien s'étend activer sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je prends ensuite ma fille dans mes bras où elle s'excuse pendant de longues minutes. Je serre les dents en ressentant la douleur des coups que reçoit Supergirl. Elle est encore en train de se battre contre l'autre folle et elle semble à nouveau prise d'une crise de panique. Elle commence à sincèrement me gonfler cette blondasse ! Heureusement, l'agent du FBI que j'avais vu à l'inauguration vient à sa rescousse et je peux entendre toute la conversation, malgré moi.

- _ **Je l'ai tué, Alex. J'ai tué Mon-El,**_ pleure la blonde avec beaucoup de tristesse, mais de rage aussi.

\- _**Écoute moi bien. Tu n'es pas responsable du départ de Mon-El ! S'il était resté, il serait mort. C'était la seule solution et tu le sais alors maintenant, tu vas te relever et affronter tes peurs ! Tu es Supergirl ! Beaucoup de gens ont confiance en toi ! Beaucoup de gens comptent sur toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les décevoir !**_ S'exclame la petite brune avec détermination.

Mon lien avec Supergirl me permet de savoir que le discours de l'agent l'a touché au plus profond de son être. Elle attendait simplement ça, que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'elle n'est en rien responsable de son passé. C'est avec une nouvelle détermination qu'elle se relève du sol pour se confronter à Psi, la blonde psychopathe. Un sourire étire mes lèvres en ressentant toute la bonté et la détermination de notre héroïne alors que ma vision se coupe. Je sais qu'elle n'aura plus de problèmes à combattre cette folle et cela me permet d'être pleinement concentré sur ma fille que je prends fortement dans mes bras.

\- _**Merci. J'ai enfin compris que mes émotions étaient un cadeau et non une malédiction. Je suis heureuse d'en éprouver, aussi nobles ou sombres qu'elles puissent être. C'est grâce à tes paroles et à ta confiance en moi. Alors je te remercie pour cela.**_

La voix douce et reconnaissante de Supergirl fait accélérer mon cœur et mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus sous le regard interrogateur de ma fille. Je rigole devant sa moue avant de la serrer encore plus fort dans mes bras.

\- _**Tout est rentré dans l'ordre et c'est le plus important.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dites moi toi en reviews ! ;-)**_

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite de la fiction !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens avec le chapitre 4 de cette fiction ! Il est genre deux fois plus grand que tous les autres, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner mon manque d'assiduité de publications ! Je ne publierais pas d'autres chapitres avant fin décembre puisque je vais passer la semaine de Noël chez ma copine alors _**je vous souhaite de passer un très bon réveillon de Noël** _! ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Encore un grand merci à vous pour votre entrain pour cette fiction ! Il y a bien plus de membres de ce ship sur le site que ce que je pensais et ça fait plaisir ! Merci pour vos messages d'encouragements, vos follows et vos reviews !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Soirée Filles**_

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

J'ai laissé Ruby dans la voiture afin de me rendre à Cat-Co retrouver Lena pour lui expliquer la situation, la rassurer et m'excuser pour avoir déserté son poste comme cela, même si ce dernier point ne sera pas forcément nécessaire, mais c'est la moindre des choses. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, une drôle d'impression prend possession de mon cœur. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, juste étrange. Je décide de la mettre de côté quand la cage de métal s'ouvre enfin sur le bureau de mon amie. Je fais quelque pas dans la pièce et à l'intersection d'un mur et d'un petit meuble, je vois Lena prendre une jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle semble bien plus heureuse que ses derniers mois et une fois qu'elles finissent cette étreinte, je me permets de m'avancer vers elles. Mon regard plonge dans celui de la jeune femme blonde et je me fais complètement happé par cette magnifique couleur bleu océan. Cependant, je me reprends vite quand je vois le sourire crispé d'inquiétude de ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, Ruby va bien. Elle est en sécurité. Supergirl nous à sauver,**_ la rassurais-je en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lena.

Elle soupir de soulagement et pose sa main sur la sienne, soufflant profondément pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers cette inconnue aux yeux dévastateurs.

\- _**Kara, je te présente Samantha Arias, c'est mon amie d'enfance,**_ sourit-elle en me présentant à la fameuse Kara Danvers dont le nom ne disparaît plus du vocabulaire de mon amie.

- _ **Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer,**_ sourit-elle grandement, chaleureusement, avant de me tendre la main.

\- _**Je suis ravie aussi, Kara, mais tutoyez-moi,**_ lui répondis-je en serrant sa main avec énergie.

Ce simple contact de peau m'électrisa complètement, faisant s'envoler des papillons dans mon ventre. Sa main est un peu plus chaude que celle de Lena, mais c'est une chaleur très agréable. Son regard est vraiment le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu, tellement apaisant et mystérieux à la fois. Elle me sourit et cela causera ma perte dans le futur ! Quand elle sourit, c'est comme si le monde reprenait ses couleurs chaleureuses que je lui avais connues quand j'étais petite. Une chaleur agréable naît soudainement dans mon ventre et je sais ce qu'elle veut dire. Un coup de foudre. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour Kara Danvers.

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

D'accord, alors ça, je ne l'ai absolument pas vu venir. L'humaine avec qui je possède un lien est en fait une amie d'enfance de ma meilleure amie. Calme-toi, Kara, elle ne t'a pas reconnu, c'est impossible, reste calme et détend toi !

\- _**Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer,**_ souris-je avec un grand sourire totalement idiot. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_

\- _**Je suis ravie aussi, Kara, mais tutoyez-moi,**_ me répond-t-elle et je me sens fondre complètement sous sa voix, elle est encore plus mélodieuse et douce que dans mes pensées.

Elle sert la main que je lui tends avec empressement et un frisson se déclenche le long de ma colonne vertébrale à ce toucher. Sa peau est incroyablement douce et étrangement chaude pour une humaine. Je me perds pendant plusieurs minutes dans son regard chocolat intense et une nuée de papillon s'envole quand elle me sourit tendrement. _D'accord alors mon corps, tu vas te calmer !_

Nous sommes tellement dans notre monde, dans notre bulle, perdue dans le regard de l'autre, que nous ne voyons même plus Lena et pourtant, notre amie commune nous sourit grandement, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui nous échappe complètement. C'est sa voix qui nous ramène doucement à la réalité et nous finissons par lâcher la main de l'autre, mais dès que sa peau quitte la mienne, un violent sentiment de manque serre mon estomac. _Je dois vraiment en parler avec Alex !_

- _ **Sam, je rentre à l'appartement. Tu veux venir avec Ruby y dormir où ça ira ?**_ Lui demande Lena, finissant complètement de faire revenir la jeune femme à la réalité.

\- _**Non, ça ira, Lee. Ruby est en sécurité et je suis épuisée, je vais rentrer aussi,**_ lui assure Samantha avec un petit sourire tendre pour Lena, ce qui me donne un petit pincement au cœur. _\- Mince, je ne peux pas être jalouse de Lena ! -_

Elles se prennent dans les bras et je souris en voyant cette belle complicité sous mes yeux. Je n'ai pas à être jalouse de ma meilleure amie, Samantha fera partie de ma vie, c'est indéniable. La légende de mon peuple prend tout son sens à présent. Une fois qu'elles finissent l'étreinte, j'ai le droit à un magnifique sourire de la part de la grande brune qui pose un regard pétillant sur ma personne, son regard est tellement intense qu'il me fait rougir.

\- _**J'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer, Kara. J'espère que nous nous reverrons,**_ me dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux avant de partir en direction de la cage d'ascenseur, mon regard toujours posé sur cette silhouette qui ne peux envier personne jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus, humainement, la voir.

\- _**Bon, je vais commander chinois et rentrer, tu veux te joindre à moi, Kara ?**_ Me propose Lena avec un petit sourire amusé qui me fait tiquer.

- _ **Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**_ Lui posais-je en posant moi-même un sourire particulier sur ma meilleure amie, un sourire qui lui est uniquement destiné.

\- _**Pour rien, Kara, pour rien,**_ me dit-elle, restant évasive, mais surtout mystérieuse tout en continuant d'arborer ce petit sourire malicieux.

\- _**Je vais rentrer aussi, j'ai encore pas mal de travail à faire pour pouvoir te les rendre à temps. Ce sera une prochaine fois,**_ déclinais-je poliment sa proposition avant de la prendre une seconde fois dans mes bras et de sortir du bureau, rejoignant mon appartement, l'esprit sur un petit nuage.

 _ **~ ~ ~ SuperReign ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Point de vue Samantha ~_

Mon sourire ne m'a pas quitté depuis la veille. Depuis ma rencontre avec Kara. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, mais également à Supergirl. Elles ont quelque chose en commun. Lena, évidemment, mais ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça. Il y a une telle prestance chez ses deux femmes, une prestance que l'on ne retrouve que très rarement chez les gens. La seule à m'avoir fait ressentir ça, c'est Lena, mais c'est bien plus intense avec Kara. Quand on prend en compte le système du coup de foudre, c'est d'une logique implacable. Ma journée commence très bien, je suis sur un petit nuage, mais tout va bientôt changer.

J'ai accompagné Ruby à son club de football féminin et lui est promis de rester le temps du match afin de l'encourager. Elle est très douée, ça se voit et je suis tellement fière d'elle. C'est incroyable ce qu'une mère peut ressentir pour son enfant. Je suis en train de regarder le match quand une femme interrompt le court de mes pensées.

- _ **Ruby est spéciale,**_ me dit-elle sur un ton étrange, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Comment connaît-elle le prénom de ma fille ? Serait-ce la mère d'une des filles de l'équipe de Ruby ? Je ne crois pas, elle m'a l'air complètement paumé, comme dans un autre monde. Néanmoins, je décide de lui dire merci, un compliment est toujours bon à prendre. Elle a un sourire crispé et me tend en même temps une brochure noire avec en son centre un symbole étrange. On dirait le symbole sur le costume de Supergirl, mais en différent. Il y a un crâne en son centre, ce qui me met presque mal à l'aise.

- _ **Vous devriez venir avec Ruby. Sa place est avec nous. Elle est une élue. Tout comme vous,**_ enchérit-elle, le regard vitreux en s'éloignant sous mon regard perturbé.

Le reste de la matinée se passe très bien, profitant du déjeuner pour passer un bon moment avec ma fille. Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de Supergirl, provoquant un tas de sentiment en moi. Ruby est une grande fan de la super-héroïne, depuis petite et elle l'est devenu encore plus quand on s'est installé chez Lena. Le déjeuner fut donc rythmé de conversation animée entre ma fille et moi sur Supergirl jusqu'à que je ne sois obligé de reprendre le boulot. On n'avait pas besoin de moi ce matin, mais j'avais une importante réunion en début d'après-midi et Lena devait passer à la boîte pour avoir le bilan de cette réunion. Je dépose donc Ruby à son école avant de prendre la direction de L-Corp. La ville est bien plus calme depuis l'affrontement entre Supergirl et Psi, ce qui est très plaisant. La réunion se passe très bien, tout le monde accepte mon autorité et ma place alors que je ne suis pas Lena Luthor. Tous mes employés me serrèrent la main avec un sourire poli, et même fier, à la sortie de la réunion avant que je ne rejoigne Lena dans mon bureau, je dois avoir quelques minutes de retard.

Ma plus grande surprise fut de voir Kara Danvers en personne avec mon amie. Elles discutaient entre elles quand j'entre dans mon bureau, tournant toute leur intention sur moi. J'essaie de ne pas trop m'attarder sur Kara, même si la contempler pendant des heures ne me dérangerait absolument pas. Je fais le tour du bureau, passant derrière l'être qui hante mes pensées. Le courant d'air qui passe entre nous à ce mouvement déploie son odeur et bon dieu ! Je peux devenir accro à celle-ci en deux secondes. Elle sent le soleil ! Je me fais violence pour avancer jusqu'à mon bureau, déposant mon dossier devant Lena qui l'ouvre, curieuse de connaître le résultat de la réunion. Je sens le regard de la blonde sur ma personne, me faisant rougir, mais j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon amie d'enfance.

- _ **La réunion s'est très bien passé, Lee. Il a été coriace, mais je le suis bien plus que lui,**_ indiquais-je à ma meilleure amie qui eut un sourire mutin tandis qu'elle lisait le bilan.

\- _**C'est vrai que depuis que je te connais, je n'ai jamais vu plus coriace que toi,**_ me complimente-t-elle alors que je suis en train de regarder mon écran d'ordinateur.

\- _**Ce compliment me va droit au cœur, Lee,**_ lui souriais-je alors qu'elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- _**Alors, Sam, comment compte tu fêter ta première fusion en tant que directrice financière de L-Corp ?**_ Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire sournois, tournant son regard sur moi.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, l'observant avec un sourcil levé et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte alors qu'elle rigole devant mon expression.

\- _**Je fais une fête entre filles ce soir, tu devrais venir,**_ me proposes Kara devant le regard appréciateur de notre boss.

\- _**Je ne voudrais pas déranger,**_ lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, ma voix perdant quelques octaves.

\- _**Tu ne nous déranges pas et c'est moi qui te le propose, Sam. D'ailleurs, Lena n'acceptera pas un refus,**_ m'expose-t-elle avec un sourire, ne détournant pas une seule seconde son regard du mien.

\- _**C'est tout à fait vrai !**_ Confirme mon amie en pointant du doigt Kara qui rigole devant le comportement de la Luthor.

- _ **Très bien, si vous insistez,**_ accepte-je enfin avec un sourire ravi.

Je vois passé des étincelles dans le regard de la blonde, elle est heureuse que j'accepte, je le vois bien et cette déduction fait bondir mon cœur de bonheur.

\- _**Parfait,**_ susurre-t-elle dans un souffle, me fixant avec un regard pétillant de malice.

J'ai l'impression étrange d'être une proie devant un chasseur à ce moment précis ! Son regard exprime clairement la séduction. Elle est tout simplement sublime !

- _ **Viens pour huit heures chez moi, nous irons chez Kara ensemble,**_ me dit Lena après un moment silencieux passé à nous observer.

Les yeux de la blonde dévient soudainement sur mon bureau et je la vois froncée les sourcils. Elle prend la brochure que j'ai reçu ce matin et me demande où est ce que je l'ai eu.

\- _**C'est une folle qui me l'a donné ce matin pendant le match de foot de ma fille,**_ lui expliquais-je en fronçant également des sourcils, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- _**Je peux te la prendre ? J'aimerais enquêter dessus.**_

Je lui donne mon autorisation d'un signe de tête et elle range la brochure dans sa poche alors que Lena l'interpelle. Elles ont un dîner de prévu à ce que je comprends. Elle plonge une dernière fois son regard bleu dans le mien avant de marcher à reculons pour atteindre Lena.

\- _**Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir. À ce soir,**_ me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire, ce qui fait accélérer mon cœur et me fait rougir.

 _ **SuperReign**_

 _~ Point de vue Kara ~_

Revoir Samantha m'a fait beaucoup d'effet. Mon cœur bat encore à cent à l'heure alors que je suis dans l'ascenseur avec Lena pour quitter L-Corp. Nous avons un dîner ensemble ce midi, comme nous le faisions si souvent avant. J'ai pu constater que Lena et Sam sont très proches l'une de l'autre et d'un côté, je suis heureuse pour ma meilleure amie, mais d'un autre, je pense que je suis un peu jalouse. Cette femme m'attire et me fait me poser tout un tas de questions. Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps d'en parler avec Alex, mais comme je la verrais ce soir, je vais lui demander de venir un peu plus tôt avec Maggie, histoire que je puisse lui exposer mes doutes.

Je vois Lena sourire, le même sourire que celui qu'elle m'a donné lors de ma rencontre officielle avec Samantha. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, mais ça devrait m'effrayer. Lena Luthor n'a rien d'innocent dans son cerveau de génie ! Elle doit mijoter quelques choses en rapport avec Samantha et peut-être, un peu aussi, en rapport avec moi-même. Un petit rictus s'élargit à la commissure de mes lèvres à cette pensée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'éclairer sur tout cela puisque que Lena m'entraîne en dehors de l'ascenseur, prenant la direction de sa voiture. Je vais profiter du dîner pour lui poser des questions sur elle et Samantha, pour en connaître un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse et sexy grande brune.

 _National City - Élude du trajet_

Nous nous sommes installés à notre table habituelle, sur le toit et nous avons ensuite commandé. Une salade de chèvres chauds pour Lena et un hamburger avec une petite salade pour moi, ce qui a grandement amusé ma meilleure amie, affirmant mon surnom de ventre sur patte. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais la physionomie d'une kryptonienne est différente de celle d'une humaine. Les stocks de nourriture de la famille Danvers s'en souviennent encore d'ailleurs !

- _ **Alors, comment tu as rencontré Samantha ?**_ Demandais-je au génie Luthor quand le serveur reparti avec notre commande.

\- _**Nous nous sommes rencontrées au lycée. À la mort de mon père, ma diabolique de mère a jugé bon de m'emmener loin d'elle, dans un lycée privé pour filles. Sans le savoir, elle a construit ce que je suis aujourd'hui,**_ me dit-elle en ayant un petit sourire ironique. _**Sam était la fille modèle et très bonne élève tandis que moi, je suis passé par une période très... Rebelle dans ma scolarité,**_ rigole-t-elle en voyant mon expression choquée.

\- _**Je n'imagine pas Lena Luthor en rebelle ! Tu es si propre sur toi, si charismatique, Lena.**_

Elle rougit à mon commentaire sous mon regard tendre. Le serveur revint à ce moment-là avec nos commandes et une fois de nouveau seul, elle reprend son histoire :

- _ **J'étais mal dans ma peau, incomprise, alors j'ai décidé de laisser transparaître ses sentiments. De ne plus les enfermés dans de petites boîtes. J'ai même intégré une espèce de gang d'une dizaine de personnes. C'était une bonne époque,**_ m'explique-t-elle, le regard perdu sur l'horizon, plongé dans ses souvenirs, un petit sourire nostalgique sur le coin des lèvres. _ **J'ai eu des problèmes un soir où je rentrais à l'internat, un gars m'est tomber dessus dans une ruelle, il faisait partie de la bande rivale à la mienne et sans Sam, je pense que j'aurais bien morflé, ce soir-là. Elle est apparue entre nous comme une héroïne, en seulement quelques secondes. Sans réagir, il avait déjà amorcé le mouvement de son coup-de-poing qui m'était destiné. Sam a pris le poing en plein visage, lui ouvrant la lèvre au passage, mais elle est restée stoïque devant lui, le fusillant avec un regard que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Elle était vraiment furieuse et ce seul regard a fait fuir le bandit. Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers moi et m'a souri gentiment, comme si rien ne s'était passer. Après ça, j'ai arrêté de fréquenter ma bande, je me suis rapproché de Sam et de fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus amies,**_ termina-t-elle en enfourchant une partie de sa salade avec un morceau de chèvre sur sa fourchette, l'emmenant ensuite à sa bouche.

- _ **Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle avant,**_ constatais-je avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix, ce qui semble l'amuser.

\- _**Est-ce que la grande Kara Danvers serait jalouse ?**_ Me taquine-t-elle avec ses yeux de biche après avoir avalé sa bouchée de salade.

\- _**Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est une simple constatation, Lena !**_ Lui dis-je un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, ce qui me trahit légèrement.

\- _**Calme-toi, Kara. Je te taquine,**_ rigole-t-elle en me regardant tendrement pendant que je prenais une gorgée d'eau afin de cacher ma gène. _**Nous ne nous sommes jamais perdus de vue, Sam et moi, mais le temps et nos responsabilités ont fait qu'on n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'autre, mais quand Ruby est née, j'ai fait en sorte que cela change.**_

- _ **Elle est très importante pour toi**_ , lui souris-je en l'analysant sobrement.

\- _**C'est ma filleule donc oui, Ruby est très importante pour moi. Autant que Sam ou même toi,**_ m'avoue-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, ce que je trouvais véritablement adorable. _**Sam a eu beaucoup de problèmes après la naissance de Ruby et j'ai été là pour elle. Mon travail passait au deuxième plan avec elle, rien n'était plus important que Sam et Ruby. Elles sont ma famille.**_

C'est sur cette note et un sourire heureux de la part de Lena que nous finissons notre repas. Une fois en dehors du restaurant, en attendant son chauffeur qui devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, elle m'apprit une chose importante sur Sam :

- _ **Sam est très ouverte d'esprit. Elle ne juge jamais les personnes ni leurs préférences.**_

Comme par hasard, son chauffeur arrive à la fin de ses dires, m'empêchant de commenter cette dernière phrase énigmatique, mais le plus étrange était le retour de ce sourire mutin sur ses lèvres.

 _National City – Appartement de Kara_

J'ai passé toute ma journée avec Winn et James à chercher une piste sur le symbole de ma famille incrusté sur une brochure de publicité et nos recherches nous ont menés à un groupe de fanatiques qui adule mon côté super-héros. Ce groupe existe parce que j'ai sauvé chacun de ses membres. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être honoré ou bien apeuré. Quoi qu'il en soit, je repartirais seule dans leur réunion demain ! Ce soir, c'est ma fameuse soirée entre filles, Alex et Maggie vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre alors que Lena et Sam n'arriveront que dans une heure. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche et de préparer les bouteilles de bière pour le couple que l'on sonne déjà à la porte. C'est avec un sourire que j'ouvre à ma grande sœur que je prends dans mes bras en guise de salutation, geste reproduit avec Maggie.

\- _**Alors Little Danvers, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?**_ Me dit-elle sans détour avec un énorme sourire alors que je referme la porte de mon appartement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de ma belle-sœur, mais ne lui répond pas avant d'avoir déposé une bière devant chacune d'elles. Je prends ensuite ma tasse de chocolat chaud et je m'adosse au plan de travail derrière moi en plongeant mon regard dans celui de ma sœur.

\- _**Lena m'a présenté son amie d'enfance, Samantha Arias et je ne sais pas quoi pensé,**_ leur dis-je, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- _**Je crois que ce que Little Danvers veut dire, c'est qu'elle ressent des sentiments contradictoires pour cette femme et qu'elle est perdue. Qu'en penses-tu, mon cœur ?**_ Résume plutôt bien Maggie, un tantinet sarcastique, en s'adressant à Alex qui sourit en coin.

\- _**Et si tu essayais de mettre des mots sur tout ça ? Sur ce que tu ressens ?**_ Me suggère Alex avec un petit sourire, faisant écho à celui de sa petite amie.

- _ **Je ne sais pas,**_ murmurais-je d'une petite voix, fixant ma tasse de chocolat chaud, essayant de trouver les mots. _**Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai été subjugué par ce qu'elle dégage. Un peu comme avec Lena, mais en beaucoup plus intense. Elle a une aura pure et magnifique autour d'elle cependant, je peux pressentir également une ombre. C'est très étrange comme sensation. Son regard laisse transparaître beaucoup de choses, mais la plus importante de ses choses, c'est son humanité. J'ai toujours été attiré par l'humanité des personnes autour de moi. Lena, vous deux, Winn, James, mais elle, son humanité est transparente et lumineuse à la fois, elle m'a aveuglé dès la seconde où j'ai croisé son regard.**_

Je relève la tête vers les deux femmes en face de moi et je fronce des sourcils. Elles sont comme choquées de ce que je viens de dire. Enfin, ça ne dure que quelques secondes pour Maggie qui hurle d'excitation en venant me prendre dans ses bras, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

- _ **Little Danvers est amoureuse ! C'est trop mignon !**_ Crie-t-elle encore une fois alors que mon regard accroche celui d'Alex, attendant une réaction de sa part.

- _ **J'ai hâte de voir le résultat de cette description,**_ sourit-elle légèrement, me faisant soupirer de soulagement.

Comme sauver par le gong, ou peut-être pas finalement, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. Alex se lève pour aller ouvrir, persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lena. Non, je ne leur ai pas dit, ou plutôt je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire, que Samantha allait venir également. C'est donc avec surprise que ma grande sœur ouvre aux deux amies alors que Maggie se rassois sur son tabouret.

\- _**Bonsoir Alex, je suis contente de te revoir,**_ sourit Lena en entrant légèrement dans mon salon pour embrasser Alex qui le lui rend avec un petit sourire. Je te présente mon amie, Samantha.

- _ **Ravie de vous revoir, Agent Danvers,**_ rigole maladroitement Sam sous nos regards étonnés à Maggie et à moi.

Alex lui sourit, gêné, avant de prendre sa main pour la saluer. Les deux amies entrèrent enfin complètement dans mon appartement, mais malgré tout, je reste là, adossée contre mon plan de travail, le regard perdu sur la grande brune. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même bien plus que d'habitude. Se serait-elle mise sur son 31 ? _Non, Kara, tu te fais des illusions ! Elle s'est juste bien habillée en prévision d'une soirée !_

\- _**Bonsoir, Kara,**_ me salue-t-elle avec un sourire... Charmeur ? … Tandis qu'elle se trouve juste devant moi, à quelques mètres. Je ne l'ai même pas vu, ni entendu, venir.

\- _**Bonsoir, Samantha,**_ lui répondis-je d'une petite voix, complétement prise au dépourvu, ce qui semble la satisfaire au plus haut point.

\- _**Tu peux m'appeler par mon surnom si tu veux. Quelque chose me dit que nous allons beaucoup nous voir,**_ me répond-elle du tac au tac, levant un sourcil comme le ferait Lena, mais ce geste est bien plus destructeur sur ma personne quand c'est elle qui le fait.

Je ne réponds pas, la gorge trop nouée pour cela et c'est Lena qui nous interrompt, m'évitant des secondes très gênantes. _Je vais vraiment être réduite à agir comme ça aujourd'hui ? Vraiment ? C'est ridicule !_

- _ **Si tu arrêtes de rêver, Little Danvers, nous pouvons commencer par l'apéritif, non ?**_ Me taquine Maggie en s'installant sur mon canapé, un immense sourire innocent sur les lèvres quand je pose un regard noir sur sa personne.

- _ **Pas de soucis, Maggie,**_ lui répondis-je d'un ton présomptueux qui amuse grandement la concernée, rejointe par Alex. _**Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**_ Questionnais-je en fixant Lena et Sam. On ne va pas se mentir... _Je fixe bien plus Lena que Samantha pour ne pas perdre la face !_

Elles me répondent un verre de vin d'une même voix, ce qui me fait rire. Leur amitié est très intéressante à voir quand on n'en est pas jaloux. Je leur donne l'autorisation d'aller s'installer et j'entends qu'elles sont déjà assaillies de questions par Alex et Maggie, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel. J'écoute cependant leur conversation, amusée de la répartie de Lena et rassurer que Sam ne soit pas effrayé devant elles. Je sais qu'elles peuvent être complétement énervantes quand elles s'y mettent ! Cinq minutes plus tard – oui, il faut bien que je fasse semblant d'être humaine, donc pas de super vitesse ! - je me dirige vers le petit groupe qui a déjà pris ses marques. Maggie et Alex se trouvent, comme à l'heure habitude, sur le canapé l'une à côté de l'autre, Lena est assise à même le sol sur le tapis tandis que Samantha a pris le fauteuil à ma droite. C'est un beau tableau, je me risque même à vouloir voir pour toujours.

Un fin sourire élargit mon visage alors que je m'approche encore un peu plus, déposant les deux verres de vin devant les deux brunes sous leur remerciement. Je leur souris en retour avant de m'installer par terre, en face de Lena qui me sourit grandement, heureuse que je sois en face d'elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, tous types de sujet intervinrent dans les discussions jusqu'à que Lena ne nous raconte une de ses histoires " amoureuses " qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

\- _**Alors, il s'approche de moi et me dit qu'il a une question très importante à me poser. Je me dis qu'il va me demander de monter dans sa chambre et là, il me demande si je suis baptisé !**_

Toute l'assemblée rigole, s'offusque même et je pose mon regard sur Sam. Elle est tellement belle quand elle rigole, _ce serait presque un crime d'être aussi parfaite !_

- _ **Je pense qu'il ne couche qu'avec de bonnes catholiques. C'est dommage parce que le fait qu'il est des convictions m'avait séduite,**_ rajoute Lena, un petit sourire désolé pour cet homme sur les lèvres avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

Soudain, Sam me regarde et rien qu'en voyant les micros expressions sur son visage de porcelaine, je sens que sa prochaine intervention ne va pas me plaire.

\- _**Et toi, Kara ? Tu as quelqu'un ?**_ Dit-elle sans se rendre compte du malaise qu'elle a provoqué dans mon être.

J'hésite à lui parler de Mon-El, mais les regards d'Alex, Maggie et même de Lena me dissuade de dévier la conversation alors en prenant une grande respiration, je lui réponds :

\- En fait, non, plus maintenant, laissais-je sortir du bout des lèvres en redressant légèrement le dos. Il a déménagé, mentis-je et je dus réprimer une violente grimace à celui-ci.

À ma grande surprise, c'est bien plus compliqué de mentir à la belle brune que de repenser à Mon-El. C'est étrange, mais je suppose que mon chagrin d'amour est bel et bien terminé. Je surprends le regard ennuyé de Samantha à ma réponse et en voyant ses micros réactions, je sais qu'elle s'en veut. Discrètement, je lui fais comprendre de ne pas s'en vouloir et je peux enfin revoir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il est minime, un peu timide, je dirais, mais il est authentique, magnifique !

\- _**Le père de Ruby fait partie de votre vie ?**_ Dérive ma grande sœur pour mon plus grand plaisir et je souris, amusée, quand je distingue son coup d'œil furtif sur ma personne.

\- _**Nop, il n'y a que Ruby et moi. Pour le moment,**_ lui répond Samantha, énigmatique, en posant son regard hypnotisant sur moi le temps de quelques secondes, me donnant clairement chaud.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entend là ? Raaaaah ! Elle va me faire devenir complétement tarer !_

\- _**C'est vraiment génial. Il faut du courage pour élever un enfant seul,**_ sourit Alex, une expression étrangement neutre sur le visage, mais son regard laisse clairement transparaître une lueur de souffrance.

\- _**Espérons que je ne sois pas seule très longtemps,**_ réplique-t-elle en posant un second regard furtif sur moi.

 _Bon, là, je ne peux pas me faire de film ! Elle est clairement en train de sous-entendre quelque chose !_

Le reste de la soirée se passe divinement bien. Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées, entre les réflexions étranges de Maggie et de Lena, les regards séducteurs en biais de Samantha et le sourire amusé d'Alex. Elles sont toutes contre moi ! Mais oui, à part ça, j'ai passé l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Il se fait tard, Lena et Samantha doivent rentrer chez elles. Je leur souris et me lève, accompagné de Maggie et d'Alex, pour les suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je prends Lena dans mes bras pour lui dire bonne nuit, mais mon regard tombe sur Sam qui me regarde étrangement. J'ai même eu l'impression, le temps d'un moment, qu'elle s'est légèrement mordu la lèvre inférieure.

Une fois, l'étreinte entre Lena et moi finit, je décide de faire une bêtise ! Je prends Sam dans mes bras et MON DIEU, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Elle est aussi surprise que moi, mais je m'en moque ! Je suis simplement bien dans ses bras, comme si j'y étais à ma place et au fond de moi, je sais que c'est le cas. D'un mouvement rapide, mais doux, elle plonge l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, les caressant lentement en expirant fortement dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud fait naître des papillons dans mon ventre et je décide de mettre un terme à l'étreinte improvisé et presque suicidaire pour mon cœur. À peine son corps loin du mien que je ressens déjà le manque de sa chaleur. _Je suis définitivement foutue !_

Avec un dernier sourire de la part de Sam et un clin d'œil provocateur de Lena, les deux amies sortent de mon appartement, heureuses. Je referme la porte derrière elle, un sourire ravi apparaissant petit à petit sur mes lèvres tandis que je pivote pour me retrouver devant deux paires d'yeux accusateurs. Je vais en prendre pour mon grade, j'ai l'impression !

\- _**Little Danvers, tu es une imbécile !**_ Commence Maggie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

* * *

 _ **Ahahah, je suis méchante de casser le chapitre ici ;-) Bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire en tout cas et je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière dans mes publications !**_

 _ **L'épisode centré pour ce chapitre est la fin du 2 puis le début du 3 de la saison 3 !**_

 _ **Alors oui, c'est peut-être un peu rapide. Elles comprennent petit à petit leur lien et leur sentiment, mais c'est un amour destructeur et puissant. Le genre d'amour qui vous demande pas la permission et qui vous consume jusqu'aux os. C'est ce type d'amour, mais vous le verrez beaucoup plus un peu plus loin dans l'histoire.**_

 _ **Rassurez-vous, l'histoire avec Reign arrivera bien dans les prochains chapitres. Je modifie la saison, mais les événements importants seront de la partie !**_

 _ **JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


End file.
